


A Part Of That - Tony Stark x Reader

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, The Last Five Years, gender neutral reader, this is the first fic ive written in two weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: Based off the song "A Part Of That" from the movie-musical "The Last Five Years," you attend a party thrown by and for your boyfriend, Tony Stark. After thinking back on a few things, your mind starts to question how your relationship actually is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is based off the song "A Part Of That" from "The Last Five Years" which I am in love with. This is also the first full fic I've written in two weeks so bare with me.

"(Y/N)! (Y/N)!" Your name was being called from all directions. "Care to answer a few questions for us?"

You looked over to the balcony to see Tony standing with Happy, Pepper, and a few other people you vaguely recognized. "Why not?" Natalie, the new assistant, told you and gave a smile. She showed you a glimpse of the schedule for the party, and you did indeed have some time to answer questions. And like usual, the questions were about Tony and his success. They always were.

"What's it like living with Tony Stark?"

"He's always working, how does that play into your relationship? Is it hard to be with him with the way he is?"

"What was your relationship like when he got back from being stranded and revealed he's Iron Man?"

There were a million questions being thrown at you, and you took a deep breath to answer the first three you heard. You pointed to the first person and silenced everyone else. "It's interesting. He's always experimenting in the basement, and trying to save the world at the same time." Then, you pointed to the next person. "Between him working outside and inside his main office as well as protecting many places as Iron Man, we always try to set time aside to be together. It's been easier since Pepper was promoted and he's had extra help around the company."

You pointed to the last person. "It's been great. One day he was gone, and my life was going downhill without him, _next day it's just like- it never happened_ ," You started to tell the reporters. "We were making dinners; we were making plans. Tony was busy, even if he was dead. After his first press conference and burger, he was back to a lot of meetings and parties that celebrated his return."

You looked over the group surrounding you and saw your boyfriend smiling as he spoke. You excused yourself to find a place to sit and wait for him. You and Tony had something going on most nights out of the week, and you always went with him even if he told you that you didn't have to go with him. You loved watching him work, as it can make him so happy, and you liked seeing him being rewarded by going to these parties after a long days work.

_Tony had been in his lab for hours. You called him up an hour ago for dinner, and you even asked JARVIS if he could get through to him. The AI had told you that he was engrossed on something on his computer, he barely looked away._

_"Tony," You whispered, but he didn't hear you and didn't respond. "Dinner's ready..." But he didn't look over. Instead, Tony reached his hand into a large bag of Doritos and went back to his computer._

_"Handful after handful, (Y/N)," JARVIS told you._

_You sighed and shook your head with a small smile. You watched him move, and his eyes dart from computer to computer. And after a few minutes, it finally happened. His computer made a ding, and a smile instantly grew on his face. "Yeah, how can I complain? If his work makes him smile like this, I'm happy." You whispered and walked back up the stairs._

_"From what I have learned from you two; shouldn't he be smiling at you like this?" JARVIS asked._

_You shrugged. "Well, he gives me a different smile. He gives me a loving smile, and his work gets a sense of accomplishment that he finally did it."_

You smiled to the press after answering a few questions. "Natalie, will you tell Tony that I'm going to sit over there?" You pointed to a random table.

"Of course, (Y/N)," Natalie smiled, and you both parted ways. You watched Tony from your new seat, and it made you happy that he loves the spotlight, because this party was all for him. 

"God, _he's insane_ ," You whispered to yourself and looked around the room. " _But look what he can do_."

" _I'm a part of that_ ," You sighed, your smiling fading, " _I'm a part of that_ , right?"

Tony nodded to the people he was talking to and started to walk away from them. He locked eyes with you and a smile grew instantly on your face, his matching. He grabbed two drinks off the tray that went past him, and he quickly sat across from you. "Are you enjoying the party, babe?" Tony asked and took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, it's nice. There are a lot more people here than I thought there would be," You confessed, hoping he had an explanation.

Tony nodded and looked around. "Yeah, turns out we had more space and let more people join us."

You took a drink. "How is everything going?"

Tony's eyes grew, and he opened his mouth to talk, but was cut off by Pepper coming up to him and saying something you couldn't hear. Tony turned back to you, and his smile faded a little, and he stood up. "Hey, darling, why don't you come with us? I have to talk to some people, but after that, I'm all yours," Tony held his hand out for you to take.

You nodded, not showing that you were actually hurt that he had to do work and chose work instead of sitting and talking to you. He's always working; during the day, during the night, and even at parties. Instead of confronting him, you just followed in his stride like you always do.

 


End file.
